1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal (LC) layer for an LC panel, and more specifically to an LC molecule having a five-membered ring structure and a mixture thereof that can improve cross-talk effect produced from switching a two-dimensional (2D) mode to a three-dimensional (3D) mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, continuous advancement of display technologies results in increasing demands on display quality of displays, such as image resolution, color saturation, and so on. Nevertheless, in process of purchasing a display, whether the display is able to display 3D images or not is also taken into consideration in addition to high image resolution and high color saturation.
In current 3D image display technologies, a fixed barrier is mainly utilized for controlling images captured in respective eyes of a viewer. However, according to visual characteristics of human eyes, a 3D image may be produced when two images with the same content but different parallax are respectively captured by a viewer's left and right eyes.
However, after switching a 2D image to the 3D image in the display, since LC materials within the display have high viscosity, the display has long off-time, and therefore leads to a cross-talk effect in a screen of the display. An LC layer generally includes the LC materials formed by rod-like LC molecules having a formula (V) or (VI) as follows:
and in the formula (V) or (VI), A represents benzene of an aromatic ring; C represents cyclohexane of an alicyclic ring; B1 represents cyclohexane or benzene; RO— represents a terminal group, and RO— is an alkoxy group; and F represents a lateral group, and F here is a fluorine atom.
Therefore, there is a need to provide the LC molecule which can improve the problem of cross-talk effect, so as to overcome the disadvantage in the prior art.